


Prigionia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escape, F/M, Love, Prison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luna è prigioniera in casa Malfoy, ma il cuore di Draco è prigioniero della Lovegood.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Luna, DracoPrompt:"Sei il sogno più strano che abbia mai fatto, eppure sono qui stupito come il primo giorno di essere riuscito a dividere il mio cuore con te" "Perchè?" "Pensavo di non averne più uno"





	Prigionia

Prigionia ****

****

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Luna, Draco  
Prompt:"Sei il sogno più strano che abbia mai fatto, eppure sono qui stupito come il primo giorno di essere riuscito a dividere il mio cuore con te" "Perchè?" "Pensavo di non averne più uno"  
  
  


Prigionia

“Mia zia Bellatrix si è allontanata, finalmente” sussurrò Draco. Si udì lo squittio di un topo. 

Il Serpeverde rabbrividì, guardò a destra e a sinistra, deglutendo. Appoggiò il piatto per terra. 

Luna si piegò e i capelli, sporchi di polvere, le ricaddero davanti al viso smagrito. Sorrise, gli zigomi sporgenti le premettero sulla pelle pallida e gli occhi incavati sporgevano vitrei. Afferrò con la mano tremare il pezzo di formaggio, la caviglia graffiata le pulsava.

“Vieni spesso, per essere prigioniero in casa tua, nemmeno la schiusa di un uovo di _Mocancino_  è così puntuale” sussurrò. Addentò il formaggio ripetutamente e ingoiò rumorosamente.

“Mia madre non è come sua sorella, non è per niente come lei. Ti aiuterebbe a fuggire, ma siamo anche noi nei guai” spiegò Draco.

Luna si sporse, strofinando l’orlo strappato della sua gonna giallo girasole, la cavigliera tintinnò sbattendo sul pavimento. La bionda mise le mani sulle spalle di Draco. Chiuse gli occhi azzurri e si sporse, baciando le labbra del ragazzo. 

Il giovane contraccambiò e approfondì il bacio. 

Luna si staccò addolcendo il sorriso. 

Draco le scostò i capelli dal viso. Si voltò, guardò l’entrata della prigione e si girò di nuovo.

"Sei il sogno più strano che abbia mai fatto, eppure sono qui, stupito, come il primo giorno, di essere riuscito a dividere il mio cuore con te" mormorò. 

Lovegood gli afferrò la mano, stringendola nella sua.

“Perché?” bisbigliò. 

Draco le baciò la punta delle dita.

“Pensavo di non averne più uno” rispose.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
  
-Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood  
Prompt: Mi domando come tu possa ricomporre pezzi di un'anima come se fossero cocci d'un vaso andato distrutto! Come ci riesci? Cosa ti importa?  
  
  
  


Cap.2 Lucius

Luna guardò il venditore di bacchette riverso su un fianco, la pelle emaciata era annerita dalla polvere e tremava nel sonno, il petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Si voltò e strisciò, la catena alla caviglia tintinnò, la gonna era strappata in più punti. Si sentì lo squittio di un topo seguito dal ticchettio di un bastone. La giovane si girò e alzò il capo e guardò Lucius puntarle contro il bastone.

“Ti ho visto con mio figlio, Corvonero. Vi ho spiati. Pensavi che non me ne sarei accorto?” domandò. Le appoggiò la punta del bastone sulla guancia e premette, lasciandole un segno vermiglio.

< Come faccio a torturarla? Mi ricorda troppo la mia adorata Cissa. Perché Draco mi somiglia così tanto? > pensò. Osservò le iridi azzurre della giovane e i suoi capelli biondo chiari.

“Sono ben altre le persone che sua moglie teme. Questo vuol dire che lei non è una minaccia per questi incontri tra me e Draco” sussurrò. Lucius deglutì e la colpì alla spalla con la punta del bastone, facendola gemere. I lunghi capelli biondo platino gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso, gli occhi di entrambi erano incavati dentro delle profonde occhiaie violacee.

“Dovresti temere un fedele servo del signore oscuro” ringhiò. 

Luna socchiuse gli occhi, si leccò le labbra screpolate sentendo il sapore del sangue e le spalle ossute, lasciate scoperte dal vestito strappato, le tremarono.

“Non posso avere timore di un padre che ama con tanta devozione il figlio. Mio padre non è da meno. Per questo sono qui, giusto?” domandò e la voce le tremò. 

Lucius lasciò cadere il bastone a terra e rizzò la schiena.

“Per essere la figlia di quello sciocco che scrive il Cavillo capisci anche troppo. 

Perché, allora, non ci odi?” sibilò. Luna tossì un paio di volte, curvò le spalle e ansimò.

“Mi domando come tu possa ricomporre i pezzi di un'anima come se fossero cocci d'un vaso andato distrutto! Come ci riesci? Cosa ti importa?” domandò Lucius. Strinse un pugno, chiuse gli occhi inspirando ed espirando.

< Garbato Lucius, garbato > si ripeté. 

Luna alzò il capo e guardò il suo viso.

“Perché amo Draco” sussurrò.

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
  


Personaggi: Draco,Luna.  
Prompt: soffioni a primavera.

  
  
  
Cap.3 Il drago e la luna  
  
  


Luna avvicinò il bicchiere sbeccato alla bocca socchiusa e screpolata di Olivander. Gli versò l’acqua lentamente e accarezzò la spalla dell’anziano. Allontanò il bicchiere sentendolo tossire e lo strinse. La cavigliera gli graffiava la pelle nivea e il sangue fresco ricopriva quello scuro.

“Dovresti smettere di sorridere davanti a mia zia” sussurrò Draco. Luna si voltò, si leccò le labbra e sorrise.

“Sarebbe disposta a morire per un falso maestro. Sorriderei anche tre minuti prima di morire davanti a una tale follia” sussurrò con voce rauca. Draco s’inginocchiò accanto a lei e la strinse al petto, cullandola.

“Tu non morirai, ti prometto che ti farò uscire da qui” sussurrò. Le baciò ripetutamente la testa, sentendo i capelli arruffati sotto le labbra. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi azzurre liquide avevano riflessi grigio metallico. Luna appoggiò il bicchiere per terra con un tintinnio che risuonò nella cella e strofinò il viso contro di lui, sentendo il suo battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Sì e a primavera vedremo i soffioni insieme” biascicò. Il labbro spaccato le pulsava e i muscoli le dolevano. Entrambi gli occhi cerchiati di ematomi neri-violacei erano socchiusi.

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
  


Personaggi: Draco,Luna.  
Prompt: soffioni a primavera.

  
  
  
Cap.3 Il drago e la luna  
  
  


Luna avvicinò il bicchiere sbeccato alla bocca socchiusa e screpolata di Olivander. Gli versò l’acqua lentamente e accarezzò la spalla dell’anziano. Allontanò il bicchiere sentendolo tossire e lo strinse. La cavigliera gli graffiava la pelle nivea e il sangue fresco ricopriva quello scuro.

“Dovresti smettere di sorridere davanti a mia zia” sussurrò Draco. Luna si voltò, si leccò le labbra e sorrise.

“Sarebbe disposta a morire per un falso maestro. Sorriderei anche tre minuti prima di morire davanti a una tale follia” sussurrò con voce rauca. Draco s’inginocchiò accanto a lei e la strinse al petto, cullandola.

“Tu non morirai, ti prometto che ti farò uscire da qui” sussurrò. Le baciò ripetutamente la testa, sentendo i capelli arruffati sotto le labbra. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e le sue iridi azzurre liquide avevano riflessi grigio metallico. Luna appoggiò il bicchiere per terra con un tintinnio che risuonò nella cella e strofinò il viso contro di lui, sentendo il suo battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Sì e a primavera vedremo i soffioni insieme” biascicò. Il labbro spaccato le pulsava e i muscoli le dolevano. Entrambi gli occhi cerchiati di ematomi neri-violacei erano socchiusi.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Draco, Luna  
Prompt: Biancospino  
  
  
  
Cap. 4 Fuga dal maniero dei Malfoy  
  
  


“Il signore oscuro… ancora non ci credo abbia già ucciso Olivander…” farfugliò Draco. Si passò le mani sul viso sudato e ansimò. Luna si sporse e mise le mani candide su quelle di lui.

“Non pensare alla morte che toccherà a me, ma piangi quella del povero Olivander” sussurrò. Draco boccheggiò, gli occhi gli divennero rossi.

“Mi sento… distruggere… dallo sconforto”. Boccheggiò e fu scosso da una serie di singulti. Luna si sporse e gli baciò la fronte.

“Chiudi gli occhi, immagina un caleidoscopio, lì non ci può essere sconforto.” Mormorò.

La porta si aprì cigolando, Draco si alzò in piedi stringendo i pugni. Si mise davanti a Luna e deglutì a vuoto. La giovane cercò di alzarsi, le gambe le tremarono e cadde nuovamente in ginocchio. Lucius avanzò, le mani gli tremavano e stringeva a sé il bastone.

“Purtroppo sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui con lei” sibilò. Draco strinse le labbra e abbassò il capo.

“Muovetevi, ho messo del  _biancospino_ nel bicchiere di Bellatrix” ordinò Lucius. Draco estrasse la bacchetta, la impugnò con forza e, voltandosi, lanciò degli schiantesimi contro le catene che tenevano ferma la Corvonero.

“L’hai avvelenata?” domandò. Lucius si voltò sentendo dei passi e sospirò vedendo sua moglie.

“Perché siete ancora lì? Dobbiamo scappare prima che il signore oscuro ci scopra” ordinò Narcissa. Draco sorrise, prese in braccio Luna che si strinse a lui e corse verso i genitori. I tre Malfoy si misero a correre su per le scale e Luna strinse gli occhi.

“Che i Tintillini del biancospino ci proteggano” bisbigliò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Lucius, Luna  
Prompt: Bionda è bionda...  
Personaggi: Narcissa, Luna  
Prompt: Baluardo  
  
  
  
  


Cap.5 L'affetto di una madre

“Attraversare il parco è stata la parte più facile, ancor di più che abbandonare la casa. È bastato fare il giro largo e nascondersi dietro i pioppi. La parte complicata sarà sopravvivere alla foresta senza la magia. Raggiunto il villaggio più vicino, dovremo rubare delle scope” spiegò Lucius. Narcissa socchiuse gli occhi e si sedette su un tronco. I peli dorati della sua pelle chiara erano tutti sollevati, rabbrividiva e si strofinava le mani tra di loro. Socchiuse gli occhi, il fiato le si condensava in una serie di nuvolette davanti al viso e sospirò.

“Lo sai che quei due si sono rintanati insieme dietro quel cespuglio?” domandò. Lucius aggrottò la fronte e abbassò il capo.

“Quella ragazzina non è adatta a lui, vado a separarli” ringhiò. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò. La moglie si sporse e gli afferrò il braccio con la mano. Lucius si voltò e guardò il viso di Narcissa.

“Bionda è bionda …” sussurrò la donna. Lucius scosse il capo ed espirò dalle narici.

“…Cissa …” disse gentilmente.

“Lo so che vuoi difendere l’ultimo baluardo di razza pura e superiore, ma è comunque purosangue”. Proseguì Narcissa nella sua difesa. Lucius sbuffò e appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella della donna.

“T’inventeresti qualsiasi cosa per difendere nostro figlio” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. Narcissa sorrise contraccambiandolo.

  
  


Cap.6 Incontri fortuiti

“Draco, aspettami qui, ho visto qualcosa” disse gentilmente.

Malfoy le accarezzò le labbra con l’indice e con l’altra mano si iniziò ad allacciare i bottoni della camicia spiegazzata.

“Devo proprio?” domandò.

Luna annuì.

“È importante” disse.

< Riconoscerei le tracce dei Nargilli che Harry si porta dietro ovunque. Non mi stupisco che quel ragazzo abbia sempre l’aria stordita e confusa, anche se in realtà non è per niente sciocco > pensò.

Draco le accarezzò la spalla emaciata e le posò un bacio delicato.

“D’accordo, ma torna presto. È pericoloso qui” disse gentilmente.

Luna gli accarezzò il viso delicatamente, con le mani sporche di terra e polvere.

“Fidati di me” lo rassicurò.

Draco annuì.

“Lo faccio sempre, ma ricordati. Mi hai promesso che vedremo i soffioni a primavera” disse.

Luna si alzò in piedi.

“Anche solo per sentire il tuo dolce cuore ritrovato battere ancora” rispose. I suoi occhi sporgenti si guardarono intorno, vitrei. Avanzò nella direzione in cui vedeva i Nargilli e attraversò la barriera magica di Hermione. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo comparire una tenda grigia a due piani e si diresse in quella direzione, dal suo interno proveniva la bassa musica di una radio.

Il vestito giallo girasole lacero le copriva il corpo scarno e i suoi piedi nudi, scorticati in vari punti e ricoperti di sangue rappreso, camminavano

< Hermione mi aveva detto che i suoi genitori babbani la portavano in gita tra i boschi.

L’ironia della sorte: la foresta vicino alla tenuta Malfoy, così apparentemente pura di razza, è meta di turismo per i babbani.

È così sciocco dividere gli uomini come popoli, quando il nostro mondo è unico > pensò.

Inizio modulo

  
  


Cap.7 Inaspettato aiuto

“Lu-Luna?  _Miseriaccia_!” strillò Ron.

Hermione corse incontro alla giovane sul limitare della tenda, si tolse la giacca e ci avvolse le spalle sottili della Corvonero.

“Tuo padre ci aveva detto che ti avevano imprigionata” disse, con voce tremante.

< Indossa ancora gli abiti del matrimonio, quindi dev’essere vero. Come ha fatto a fuggire? > si domandò.

Luna chinò il capo.

“Sono venuta qui per chiedervi aiuto. I Malfoy mi hanno permesso di fuggire, ma ora stanno scappando con me. Hanno bisogno di un riparo.

Se voi li accettaste, almeno la parte del mondo magico nemica del Signore Oscuro non li perseguiterebbe” disse con voce roca.

“I Malfoy? Vuol dire Draco e i suoi genitori?” chiese Harry.

Luna annuì.

“Mi sono presentata qui sola e disarmata. Siamo sempre stati amici e avete potuto contare su di me con l’esercito di Silente” rispose, rialzando il capo.

Ron si nascose il viso con la mano e sospirò pesantemente.

“Sì, ma tu stai parlando di allearci con i Malfoy!” sbraitò.

Hermione si passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliando i ricci castani.

“Erano prigionieri in casa loro. Voldemort non conosce la parola amico o alleato, li stava utilizzando come pedine” rispose Luna.

Harry guardò la caviglia insanguinata della ragazza e i vari ematomi che costellavano la parte di pelle lasciata scoperta dai resti dei vestiti.

“Questo è vero. È stato nella mia testa, ho visto come in realtà odia dipendere dai suoi Mangiamorte” disse.

“Sono alleati di Bellatrix!” gridò Ron.

“Sono torturati da Bellatrix!” urlò a sua volta Luna.

Hermione si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla panca di legno, accanto al grande tavolo, al centro della tenda.

“Per quanto anche io pensi che quella pazza non sia realmente alleata di nessuno, nemmeno della sua stessa famiglia, non possiamo fidarci Harry. La riuscita della nostra missione è essenziale per battere il Signore Oscuro” sussurrò con voce roca.

Luna strinse un pugno, tremava leggermente.

“E quanti progressi avete fatto fino ad ora? Siete tre ragazzini mal ridotti, stanchi e senza aiuto” domandò, con voce bassa.

“Non abbiamo bisogno di aiuto!” urlò Ron. Batté un piede per terra.

Luna strinse le labbra e rialzò la testa, guardandolo in viso. Weasley si rifletté nei suoi occhi sporgenti.

“Dimmi che non avete mai litigato. Che non sei arrabbiato e frustrato per gl’insuccessi” disse gelida Luna.

“Empatica per essere la lunatica dei Nargilli!” le gridò contro Ron.

“Ron!” lo sgridò Granger.

Ron sospirò e scosse il capo, dirigendosi verso di lei.

“Oh, andiamo Hermione. Anche tu l’hai sempre trovata pazza” esalò, sedendosi al suo fianco.

Luna incassò il capo tra le spalle, si mise davanti ad Harry e gli afferrò una mano.

“Harry, fidati di me. Nessuno mi credeva quando parlavo dei Thestral, ma tu hai visto che erano reali. Nessuno mi crede quando parlo dei Nargilli, ma mi hanno permesso di trovarti nel vagone sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità” lo pregò.

Harry deglutì e chinò la testa.

“Questo è vero” sussurrò.

“Harry, non vorrai…”. Iniziò Ron.

“Suvvia, Harry…”. Gli fece eco Hermione.

Harry si voltò verso di loro, stringendo a sua volta la mano di Luna.

“Diamogli una possibilità. Terremo Lucius legato e li controlleremo a vista. Chi più di un alleato del nostro nemico può aiutarci a capire come funziona la sua testa e dove potrebbero essere i suoi nascondigli?” propose.

Hermione ticchettò con le dita sul tavolo.

“Va bene, ma non credo che finirà bene” borbottò.

Ron scrollò le spalle.

“Beh, Harry. Abbiamo appena fatto pace, penso che ti seguirò in questa follia” capitolò.

“Bene! Vado a dirgli che possono venire!” trillò Luna.

★ Fandom: Harry Potter

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 515

★ Prompt:

19\. A si trova in un posto dove nessuno conosce/festeggia Tanabata e ne improvvisa uno coinvolgendo B/amici.

★ Bonus: 14. Caviglia slogata

Cap.8 Feste esotiche

“Sono ancora dentro che si guardano in cagnesco?” domandò Draco. Aiutò Luna a sedersi su una roccia e le si sedette accanto, sporcandosi i pantaloni di terra ed erba.

Luna si voltò verso la tenda.

“Non solo. Tua madre ha convinto tuo padre a dargli le informazioni che gli servono. Mettersi al sicuro è la sua priorità.

L’amore di una madre è qualcosa che tutti in quella tenda possono capire” rispose.

Draco le guardò la gamba e socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo che c’era una sostanza verde.

“La Granger che ti ha messo?” domandò.

“Un’impacco. A quanto pare ho la caviglia slogata, a seguito della catena a cui ero legata” rispose Luna. Alzò il capo e guardò la luce del tramonto sparire oltre gli alberi, mentre il cielo diventava blu-notte.

“Oggi è la festa del Tanabata” sussurrò.

“Cos’è?” chiese Draco.

Luna si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise.

“Una festa che si celebra dall’altra parte del mondo. Fa comprendere come anche un solo giorno d’amore, può compensare un anno di sofferenze e lontananza” spiegò.

< Essere prigioniera mi ha permesso di avere il tuo amore, perciò ne è valsa la pena > pensò.

Draco socchiuse gli occhi.

“Conosci sempre cose…” sussurrò.

“… strane?” lo interruppe Luna. Iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli.

“Esotiche” rispose Draco.

“E’ un modo gentile di dire strane” ribatté Luna, passandogli le dita tra le ciocche biondo platino.

“E’ un modo sensuale di dire strane” ribatté Draco. Le prese la mano con la propria e le sorrise.

“Quindi mi trovi sensuale?” chiese Luna.

“Non sai quanto. E sei anche piena di sorprese. Come hai convinto Potter?” domandò Draco. Le baciò la punta delle dita.

“Ho dimostrato, in passato, che si può fidare di me, quando anche i fatti dicono il contrario” rispose Luna.

Draco le lasciò andare la mano.

“Però mio padre gli ha fatto del male” sussurrò.

Luna gli accarezzò il viso.

“Tua zia, non tuo padre. Tuo padre riporta i segni delle torture inferte dal signore oscuro. E’ bastato fare leva sull’acutezza di Hermione Granger, una volta che si è trovata davanti i tuoi genitori” spiegò.

Draco chiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte, il suo viso era in ombra.

“Mio padre ha sofferto tanto, ultimamente” gemette.

Luna si piegò in avanti, arcuando la schiena e avvicinò al suo viso al suo.

“Ho un’idea! Organizziamo una festa per il Tanabata e coinvolgiamo tutti. Non abbiamo i bambù, ma sono certa che i rami degli alberi vadano bene lo stesso. La musica c’è, al massimo balliamo.

Hermione sicuramente avrà dei pezzi di pergamena in borsa, con tanto di penne e inchiostro.

Tua madre sono convinta che mi aiuterà, per far star meglio te, il suo amato marito e tutti questi ragazzini spauriti.

Non c’è bisogno di far rumore e così non ci scopriranno, soprattutto ora che abbiamo rafforzato tutti le barriere” propose.

Draco si rialzò seduto e le sorrise.

“Un tempo non avrei apprezzato, ma inizio ad amare anche le tue folli idee” sussurrò. Le prese il viso tra le mani e le sorrise.

“Facciamolo” sussurrò.

Luna sorrise a sua volta.

  
  


Cap.9 Speranze per il futuro

Narcissa si sedette sulla panca di legno accanto al marito, davanti a loro c’era la radio intenta ad emettere musica.

“Tuo figlio si sta divertendo” disse, ascoltando suo figlio ridere.

Lucius si passò il pettine tra i capelli spettinati, cercando di sciogliere un nodo.

“Non posso credere che siamo qui a divertirci, mentre il Signore Oscuro è a pochi metri, pronto a ucciderci. Per non parlare della compagnia, Weasley e Potter” ringhiò.

Narcissa gli tolse il pettine dalle mani.

“Non fare il musone” ribatté. Si tolse dalla tasca una confezione tonda di metallo grigio. “Questa me l’ha data la ragazzina, serve per sciogliere i nodi” disse gentilmente.

“Cissa, la situazione…” borbottò Lucius. Narcissa gli passò la crema sui capelli, questi tornarono brillanti, iniziando a divenire lisci e setosi.

“Un tempo ci divertivamo anche noi” sussurrò. Chiuse la confezione e l’appoggiò sul tavolo, insieme al pettino.

“Ai balli, quelli veri. Questa è una festa di cui non ho mai neanche sentito parlare” ribatté Lucius.

“Lucius, abbi fiducia. Tuo figlio è innamorato e ora siamo al sicuro” disse gentilmente Narcissa. Legò i lunghi capelli del marito con un nastrino verde-acqua.

“Hai sentito che hanno detto? Diranno che gli abbiamo salvato la vita e così l’ordine ci lascerà stare”. Aggiunse.

“Pensi che ascolteranno dei mocciosi?” chiese Lucius aggrottando la fronte.

La moglie gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Non lo hanno sempre fatto? Non hanno sempre mandato loro in prima linea?

Anche ora, qui, hanno riposto tutte le loro speranze su questi ragazzini” domandò.

“D’accordo, per stasera potremo divertirci con loro. Solo perché lo vuoi tu.

Poi, appena possibile, tu e Draco sarete portati in un luogo sicuro dall’ordine” borbottò Lucius.

“E tu?” domandò Narcissa, socchiudendo un occhio.

“Voglio combattere con loro. Non lascerò dei compagni di scuola di mio figlio ad affrontare tutto questo da soli. Sono un mago d’onore, non avrò pace finché non avrò salvato realmente la vita di ognuno di loro” ribatté Malfoy.

Narcissa gli sfiorò il naso con il proprio.

“Ecco l’uomo che ho sposato” sussurrò gentilmente.

Lucius alzò il capo e osservò Luna danzare abbracciata con il figlio, sospirò e si voltò. Harry stava appendendo i foglietti di pergamena a dei rami legati insieme in un fascio, appoggiati contro il letto a castello nell’altra stanza. Osservò Ron ed Hermione danzare a loro volta, vicino al tavolo su cui era appoggiata la radio.

“Questo posto puzza troppo di speranza e giovani amori perché non faccia la mia parte. Mi sentirei vecchio, altrimenti” borbottò.

Abbracciò la moglie e se la cullò contro il petto.

“Tutto sommato, non è tanto male questa festa straniera, ma mi auguro che almeno non sia babbana” borbottò.

Narcissa ridacchiò.

  
Fine modulo


End file.
